


hîr melin (my love)

by sarahshelena



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Elvish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This needed to happen so I made it happen. fluffy angst with a side order of smut. enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	hîr melin (my love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villettes/gifts).



> Consider the books, films and characters officially disclaimed. I own nothing except a few hundred books, movies and my own personal brand of obsession.
> 
> Please forgive me if I got any elvish wrong. I know next to nothing of the language and I don't want to disgrace it with my poor grasp of it. I used 3 different sites and only created one phrase, the title (I couldn't find it anywhere). 
> 
> If I have made any grievous errors feel free to point them out, but please be sure, because I'll end up changing it, and I don't want to look like an idiot twice. :) enjoy

He'd summoned her to the throne room and she walked up the winding bridges of living stone and came before him, walking up the steps and noticing immediately the absence of guards. King Thranduil lounged on his throne, appraising her silently with steel grey eyes.

She felt she should address the problem, as he didn't seem to think anything was amiss. "My Lord, is it not unwise to dismiss your guards from your sight? You have doubled the security around the palace, what about your personal guard?"

"Do not presume to lecture me upon my own personal safety, Captain," Thranduil replied, "if there are any assassins planning an attempt on my life, I'm sure the Captain of the Guard will be more than sufficient to deflect them from my royal person." He smirked.

She'd barely opened her mouth to reply when he interjected, "That was not criticism, Captain. I simply had no need for my guards this night."

Her puzzled expression spoke for her, but she still asked, "Does that mean I am to stand by you? I am not on patrol this night, if I may remind Your Majesty. Am I to perform a new duty?"

"Of a sort." Thranduil smiled at her, his expression reminding her of a dragon dreaming of gold and gems. 

He stood, "Tolo a nin." _Come with me._

He swept past her. She followed him for some minutes as he took the path she knew led to his bedchamber. He opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

"Hîr vuin?" She enquired. _My lord_?

Thranduil placed a hand on the small of her back and ushered her in. She had to force herself to not let her jaw drop at the sight of his private quarters. Silken tapestries of Elvish history covered the walls, which were covered with vines and marked with brown tracks of creepers long dead. The bed was a four-poster, carved of oak and featured every woodland animal she could name, and many she couldn't, deer, badgers, foxes, mice, rabbits, hedgehogs, ducks, robins, ravens, and then other creatures, both fierce and fearful. Large wolves that stood taller than the deer, and queer horses with horns sticking two feet straight out from their foreheads.

Her eyes turned to the rest of the room's contents. Every flagon of wine was made from crystal cut into so many facets they sparked as if they were diamond. Shelves of books that looked as if they hadn't been touched in centuries. And a wall of weapons caught her eye and made her stare in fascination. Two long, deadly-looking silver swords. A double-bladed battle axe next to a silver-handled whip. A bow made of golden wood that stood taller than she.

Tauriel turned towards King Thranduil, inquisitive and unsure, "You have lovely quarters, my King," she inclined her head, "but I still do not understand why you have ordered me here."

"I did nothing of the sort." Thranduil replied, looking scandalised at the thought, "I would not order you to come here or to remain, you followed of your own volition. I have noticed you have a very free will, Captain. A highly esteemed trait, but one that can get you into trouble."

"With respect, my lord..."

"It's not the only thing I have noticed about you, Tauriel."

She blinked in surprise at hearing Thranduil use her name. He never used her given name, at least not in her hearing or when directly addressing her.

"You came to my kingdom very young, did you not? You were not yet eighty, if I remember correctly." He was using the figure of speech rhetorically. He remembered the day perfectly, which she seemed surprised to find.

"Your parents..."

 _Killed_.

The word hung in the air unspoken but it was still enough to bring tears to her eyes. Surely he could not be so cruel as to ask her here only to bring this up.

Thranduil watched her almost curiously, this completely _human_ process she was experiencing.

"I must excuse myself, my lord. I will send your usual guards to guard your chambers and let that be an end. I wish you good night. Losto vê." _Sleep well_. She turned to leave, tears blinding her, but a warm hand caught hers gently.

She pulled herself out of his grasp, tears choking her, "Ìdhron grad, dhen iallon. Leithio ni!" _I wish to go, I beg of you, release me!_ she sobbed.

His answering voice sounded strangled, breathless, pleading. "Don't go, Tauriel."

Hearing Thranduil use her name again in such a desperate tone made her shiver to the marrow in her bones.

She turned and looked at him, "Why did you ask me here, my lord?"

In answer he stepped closer and brought his mouth down over hers, soft and warm and wanting, sliding his arm around her waist. She found herself gripping the front of his robes as she kissed him back tentatively. Thranduil felt her tremble and pulled back, his cheeks with pinprick spots of colour in them, and his lips flushed and moist from the passion of the kiss he gave her.

Tauriel looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "Ni melidh?" She asked him, _do you love me?_

Kissing her once more, he answered, "Dhe melin. Anthon 'ûr nîn angin."   _I love you. I give you my heart._

The tears fell then, burning their way out of unwilling eyes. She'd wanted this for so long, loved him for so long. But he was a king, _her_ king,The King of the Woodland Realm and she was a Silvan elf, lowly and beneath him in more ways than one. Thranduil didn't seem to care, at least not at that moment.

Words she had sworn to herself she'd never say, not to him, not to herself, not to anyone, suddenly came pouring out of her mouth.

"I've loved you as long as I can remember. You are my other half. I've never felt complete, not one moment since I met you." The tears were coursing silently down her cheeks, even as she shut them against the sorrow.

"Tauriel." Winding his fingers into her hair, Thranduil pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, tasting misery, "Tauriel," he said again, kissing her eyelids, "I never said a word for hope you might forget those feelings, for I knew they would bring you only unhappiness. I thought you would move on, find a male worthy of you." She opened her eyes and looked at him, tears still clinging to her lashes. "You are six hundred years, Tauriel. You have never strayed far from my side and never stepped foot out of my kingdom and it was not for lack of free will or courage. You love me, Tauriel, and every day of it I have suffered the same pain you have felt. I am sorry you have been so lonely all this time." His eyelashes brushed her cheek as he laid his silver head against hers.

"De velethron e-guil nîn. I have never wanted another, Thranduil." She told him, thrilling at speaking his name when before she had only whispered it into darkness.

"Iston." He whispered, _I know_.

Tauriel kissed him then, softly at first, But feeling Thranduil respond, his mouth opening under hers, running his hands through her hair, down past her waist and holding her firmly by the hips, she answered, boldly traced his lower lip with her tongue, feeling him gasp against her. He didn't tighten his grip, but pulled her closer, until she was pressed against him, her shoulder against his chest as she turned away. 

"My king..." Tauriel began... biting her lip as he brushed a lock of red hair over her ear, but she was silenced as Thranduil pressed his lips to the very sensitive tip of her ear, sending a shiver straight through her and she moaned. She wanted him. Four hundred years and more she'd wanted him, and she couldn't bring herself to stop. Neither could her king. She looked at him then, his eyes hooded and burning with lust, his pupils blown until his eyes looked almost black and there was only a rim of grey around the darkness. He pulled her to him, her pelvis pressed against his, and Tauriel could feel him hard against her. His tongue traced her ear, and she could feel his fingers nimbly untying the strings of her leather jerkin and unbuttoning her green tunic. She wore nothing underneath and at the feel of her warm breast against his palm he murmured to her, "Tauriel, vanimalda." _You are beautiful, Tauriel._  Her nipple stiffened under his fingertips, and she put her arms up around his neck, pressing her mouth against his, his lips parted, tasted her. His tongue slid against her, warm and textured but smooth, and the taste of him...

Thranduil broke their kiss, and looked into her eyes for one long moment before lowering his head and taking her pink tipped breast into his mouth, hot and sharp, his teeth scraping deliciously against her swollen nipple. She let out a very loud gasp and slid her fingers into his silver hair, clenching her hands into fists and holding him against her body, as he suckled hard at her, the sensations making her eyes roll back back, her hands pulling at him until she fell over backwards onto the furs on his bed, the King landing in an unceremonial cloud of silk and silver hair on top of her, his mouth pulling free of her nipple, sitting atop his Captain, watching her, breasts spilling out of her uniform, her cheeks as red as her hair, which was loose and flowing across the covers down to the floor, her eyes shining and dark with arousal, panting beneath him.

She didn't give him long to look before reaching up and knotting her hands in his hair, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him fiercely, encircling his hips with her legs, enveloping him in the warmth and feel of another being, something he had not felt in a very long time. She unclasped his cloak from around his throat, tossing it aside, and, sliding her hands inside his silk shirt, pushed it over his white shoulders and down his arms, which were roped with muscle. She pressed a kiss to his pale chest dusted with silver hairs, growing darker as it trailed down his taut stomach. She nipped at a nipple and glanced up when she heard a soft sound to see him gritting his teeth, a growl escaping him, his hardness pressed right against her where she wanted him. Tauriel grinned, sliding a hand between Thranduil's legs and grasping him hard, hearing him hiss. She pulled the drawstring on his breeches, releasing him and biting her lip when she saw how big he was. She took him into her hand and he let out a sigh as she moved her hand up and down, running her nails lightly along the ridge on the underside of his penis, and he groaned, his head falling back at the sensation.

"Heltho." He groaned out, his voice still capable of carrying the weight of an order. As Tauriel kicked off her boots, Thranduil had to literally peel her breeches off her, so fitted was the leather. She wore nothing underneath, and the hair on her sex was red as the hair on her head. He let out a moan of longing, dropping his head back down to her beautiful breasts still exposed from the splayed open leather tunic, sucking and biting until she was pushing herself hard against him, wanting more. He began teasing her sex, running his fingers up and down her labia, dipping inside her for just a moment, then circling her clitoris with his thumb, and repeating, until she was so wet her thighs were slick and the furs she lay upon were sodden with her excitement.

"Thranduil..." Tauriel moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders as he placed kisses on her nipples and down her belly towards her sex, then slowly slid his middle finger inside her. She wasn't the only one who gasped, her nails digging deeper, then he slid his index finger inside her as well, hearing Tauriel cry out in delight when he curled his fingers just so, rubbing almost roughly. She screamed, making him grin against her navel. He moved up... over her body and kissed her, sliding into her as she said his name. There was no pain, she was so aroused she could have taken a dwarf's manhood inside her and it wouldn't have hurt.

"An ngell nîn, Hîr nuin." Tauriel moaned. _Please, my lord_. She ran her hands up and down the planes of his back, tracing his spine and clutching at his shoulders as he shifted inside her, "Melda tár," she moaned, _my king_.

She kissed him to tell him she was ready, and as he began to move, she could hardly keep herself from crying out every time he did. The feel of him, she felt she was going into sensory overload. Thranduil made these strangely comforting sounds as he moved atop her, and she closed her eyes in bliss, her fingers still dancing across the silken flesh stretched tight across his shoulder blades, and the muscles that bulged under her hands wherever she touched him. His movements became faster, his breathing was coming much quicker now, and as the initial overwhelming feeling began to wear off she found herself moving with Thranduil, and this time she found she could not contain her enjoyment of him.

Tauriel could feel the pleasure washing over her, every hair standing on end and looked up at Thranduil to see his eyes shut tightly, as if he couldn't bear to open them. She reached up and touched his cheek.

"Hîr melin?" She asked, _my love_?

Thranduil gasped, shuddering into her as he heard her speak. 

"Ídhron cened i chent gîn n'i gellog." Her voice was strained, _I want to see your eyes when you come_ , and he opened them, utterly black with lust and looked down upon her. Just as he reached his climax, he cried out her name. She felt him move inside her and then felt the heat of his seed filling her. His head falling onto her shoulder, he gave one last thrust and sighed in ecstasy. Tauriel found herself praying to the Valar his seed would quicken there. They had not thought of this, she realised.

"Tauriel, le melin." Thranduil kissed her gently, and she blinked back the tears that had formed at her last thoughts.


End file.
